ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Barrows
Private Johnny Barrows was a British Army paratrooper dropped into Normandy in the early hours of D-Day. His unit were all killed by the Germans and he was the only survivor. He walks the Normandy countryside until he falls over and then he lays they staring up at the clouds. A short time later he is disturbed by the sound of someone approaching and he sees it is a German soldier. Johnny aims his gun at the soldier and the two freeze. They share candy and show each other pictures of their loved ones. Johnny decides to let the soldier go and as he walks away the soldier is shot in the back by another British soldier from a short distance away. Johnny isn't happy and tries to attack the soldier calling him a bastard but he fails in his attempt. Johnny then joins the soldier, Private Murphy and the other two men with him, Private Jack Filey and the American Private George Summers. Filey clearly isn't all there in the head as he repeats the last words of what anyone says. It turns out he was hit in the head the previous day and it has affected him. Summers, known to the men as "Rock", is a shell shocked American paratrooper of the 101st Airborne Division who doesn't speak. They all journey across the countryside until they spot an American Jeep that has been attacked and inside is a dead Captain and his driver. They continue on their way and later spot a German Kubelwagon approaching and they decide to attack it. Murphy shots it up and celebrates his victory buy the driver isn't dead and takes aim at him. Luckily for Murphy, Johnny shoots the German saving Murphy's life. They discover the passenger is a Schutzstaffel Sturmbannführer carrying important papers. Johnny wants to take the officer with them but Murphy wants to shoot him, they disagree but they take him with them. They journey the Normandy countryside and the next morning after they had made camp for the night, Murphy still drunk from the night before, takes the captured pistol of the German officer. He wakes up Barrows at gunpoint, making sure he keeps quiet and takes him off into the woods where he attempts to rape him. Filey arrives just before Murphy is about to rape Barrows and asks what is happening. He storms back to camp telling Murphy that he is not nice. This gave Barrows a chance and he struggled with Murphy and the gun went off, neither man realising who had been shot at first. Murphy soon died from the gunshot wound. They bury Murphy and then move out. They bump into a French farmer and his wife and child later that day and arrange a meeting with a member of the French Resistance. Later still Margaret Laroque shows up. She is the only surviving member of the local Resistance and she tells them that the nearby village is overrun with Germans, at least a hundred. She agrees to help them get to the allied lines the next day as the German lines are weaker during the day. Margaret enters the village and goes to the building where the Germans are barracked. She pretends to be pregnant and looking for the father who is a German soldier. The guards there mock her and one calls her a whore before she pull her pistol and kills them both. That starts the planned attack of Barrows and the others. They kill all the of Germans and then part ways with Margaret. The soldiers led by Barrows head towards their own lines and come upon a German pillbox that the allies are trying to knock out with mortar fire. Barrows decides to attack the pillbox with Summers while Filey keeps guard of the German officer. Their attack is successful and they take out the pillbox and return to their own lines. Barrows is award the Victoria Cross for his actions. Awards *Victoria Cross Gallery Johnny Barrows (2).jpg Barrows, Dicheim and Murphy.png|Barrows, Dicheim and Murphy. Summers, Barrows and Dicheim.png|Summers, Barrows and Dicheim. George Summers and Johnny Barrows.jpg|George Summers and Johnny Barrows. George Summers and Johnny Barrows (2).jpg|George Summers and Johnny Barrows. Jack Filey, George Summers and Johnny Barrows.jpg|Jack Filey, George Summers and Johnny Barrows. Jack Filey, Johnny Barrows and Dicheim.jpg|Jack Filey, Johnny Barrows and Dicheim. Jack Filey, Murphy and Johnny Barrows.jpg|Jack Filey, Murphy and Johnny Barrows. Johnny Barrows and Dicheim.png|Johnny Barrows and Dicheim. Johnny Barrows and Jack Filey.jpg|Johnny Barrows and Jack Filey. Johnny Barrows, Dicheim, Margaret and Jack Filey.png|Johnny Barrows, Dicheim, and Jack Filey. Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny Barrows, Johnny